New couple in town 3
by DarkesstheHedgehog123890
Summary: Darkess goes to school with an additude as she always has when a certain hedgehog comes and makes her black heart redder than ever! Who is this hedgehog that saves Darkess' heart? Find out in the story! PLZ R&R!
1. Chapter 1

New couple in town 3

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! Wake up and good morning hot Atlanta! The billion dollar spot is gonna be very crowded November 20 or should I say 2 days from now. The temperature today is CHIIIIILLY now at 30 degrees! Put your boots,jeans,gloves,coat,thick sweater,and your hat on and make sure they're not backwards like I did mine last week . …….. Ok so tonight on BET we…" "Damn it, shut up. I don't need a conman waking me up in the morning talking like a damn ompa loopa on Willy Wonka."The sleepy hedgehog said. "Darkess!" "Hmm?!" "Come on! You go to school too!"The pink hedgehog said outside the door. "All right!!!"Darkess yelled. Darkess was a purple hedgehog with a black heart. She never was happy. Even when she was in a relationship (Which didn't last TOO long). She was 17 yrs old,already in college! She put the clothes she wore to school every day, Red tank top,black denim jeans,high heels,and three rings at both of her wrists. She was sexy,but had an additude. "HURRY UP DARK!"Amy said. "OK DAMN IT!"Darkess yelled while trying to brush her quills. She had lots and lots of roomates,but there was one room left. So,they put up flyers for that room. Darkess went out the door with her roomates to college (Georgia University)


	2. new student

New Student

"Darkess." "What?" "Why are you so mad everyday? You need to cheer up!"Amy said while Sonic was beside her listening to some music. "Because I want to! Why can't you just accept that I have a cold,black heart?! HUH?!" "WELL SORRY IF I ACTUALLY HURTED YOU!"Amy yelled. "What is going on?"Sonic asked as he looked at Amy with worry. "Nothing,just forget it."Amy said as she looked at Darkess who ran off to school. "Well,I was listening."Satoshi said. "DON'T SAY A DAMN THING!"Lilac said pulling his ear. "Help!!!!! DAMN IT HELP!!! MY FREAGGIN EAR!"Satoshi yelled as Lilac dragged him to a tree. "Uh,what tha hell is she going to do to him?"Scrouge asked Elena. "Well,spank him or kill him by ripping his ear off."Elena said looking back hearing the screams of Satoshi. "FUCKITY SHITITY FUCK SHIT!!!!!"Satoshi yelled as his muzzle and ear were black and red. "Do not ask."Lilac speaking for him. "Wow,they make a good couple."Silver said. "Well,I certainly agree."Blaze said giggling. "Shut up…"Satoshi said as he rubbed his ear. "Is it bleeding,my dear?"Dexter said teasingly. "Dexter,stop teasing him."Sally said. "Yes ma'am."Dexter said smiling innocently.

_While Darkess was at school TOO early…_

"Dang! I have to wait til' 7:00?! Aw that sux!"Darkess said looking at the time on her phone. "Hello."Someone said. "Who's there?!"Darkess said looking around in her fighting position. "Sorry if I scared you."A black hedgehog with red streaks said. "What? Oh,you didn't scare me."Darkess said glaring at him (lovinglyyyy 3). "Oh well,my name is Shadow,yours?" "Darkess."She said. "Beautiful name Darkess."Shadow said smiling. "Sooo,I haven't seen you around here before are u new?"Darkess asked trying to hide the blush she had. "Yes,I come from New York."Shadow said. "New York?! I always wanted to go there!"Darkess said exitedly. "Well I guess I might take you then :D"Shadow said laughing. Darkess' friends showed up with the 5 buses following them from behind. "Hey Darkess! Who's your new 'boyfriend'?"Silver said. "We're just friends!"Darkess said walking up to them smiling. 'I've never seen Darkess smile like that before!'Amy thought. "Friends? I thought we had a connection "Shadow joked. Everyone laughed. "She really hasn't- GAAAH!!! HELP MEEEE!!!!"Satoshi said while Lilac pulled him to the trees. "Holy crap,what is she gonna do?"Shadow asked. "Kill him "Darkess said enjoying the screams of Satoshi. "MY EAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Satoshi yelled from behind the trees. "YOU NEED TO LEARN TO KEEP YOUR DAMN MOUTH SHUT!!!"Lilac yelled actually beating up Satoshi. "I'll break up with u! I DON'T GIVE A CRAP IF U KILL ME!"Satoshi yelled. "Wha-What?"Lilac said while tears formed in her eyes. "I'm-I'm sorry."Satoshi said "But,U need to get your temper straight." "All right."Lilac said hugging him. (THEY HAVE NEVER KISSED EVER SINCE THEY'VE BEEN DATING!HOW SAD!)


	3. A Enemy To Handle

*The Bullies*

Darkess and her friends entered the university with happy faces until a big gang of people came out of nowhere! "Well if it isnt dipstick Dorkess!"Dusk said. "Oh she's really a dipstick Dusk, you've had your fun now go now!"Amy said in her face. Dusk was a black "sexy" cat,she was rude as hell. (Note:USE HER!!!!!) "I haven't had my fun yet."Dusk said as she pushed Amy on the wall and walked straight to Darkess. "What's wrong? Gonna cry wittle baby? Want ya mama? Your bottle? YOUR KNUCKLE SANDWICH?"Dusk asked as she was allin her face. "No, I prefer the other way around."Darkess said pushing her on the floor while flames formed in her hands. "OH NOW U ALL TOUGH LIKE U THE BOSS BUT YOU AIN'T!"Dusk said pushing Darkess to a locker. "Darkess!"Blaze said running to her "Lets do the double fire tornado to teach them a lesson!" "Sure!"Darkess said smiling mischeiviously. "WATS WRONG WITH YOU CRAZY FUCKER?"Dusk and Lust said. Lust was her twin identical sister and she also has a bad addittude. "We want to say we sorry and for showing that, we want to give you this." Blaze and Darkess said as flames formed in their hands. Everyone stood there in awe. "DOUBLE FIRE TORNADO!!!"They said in usion and there was a humongous red and black tornado sucking them up and spitting Dusk and her little friends in the office. "WOO!"They said and did a hi-5. "Woah…."Shadow said staring at her like he was hypnotized._ "You like her…"_Sonic whispered in Shadow's ear. "NO I DO NOT DAMN IT!"Shadow yelled in Sonic's ear. "SHAD LIKE DARK! SHAD LIKE DARK! SHAD LIKE DARK!" Sonic teased. Shadow's eye twitched and he punched Sonic in his face. "Stop it! " Darkess and Amy yelled as they pulled Shadow and Sonic away from each other. "All you have to say is that you believe in love at first sight."Sonic teased again as Darkess took Shadow out the school doors to his house to treat his wounds. Shadow snarled and growled. "Don't worry about him!"Darkess said pulling him down the street. Then Darkess mouthed the words 'I'll kill you later' to Sonic.


End file.
